


Hell's Entertainment Robot

by RL800



Category: Hazbin Hotel, Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27559423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RL800/pseuds/RL800
Summary: In a dark room all you could see is darkness. A flash of lightning illuminates the room for a split second. In the corner of the room you could briefly make-out the shape of a slumped over body sitting against the wall. The figure made no movement. It was like it wasn't even alive.The room returns to it's original never ending void. A soft buzzing fills the room. The sound seems to be coming from the non moving figure. Getting closer, the sound seems to be crescendoing. Only a foot away from the being the sound abruptly stops.Another flash of lightning ignites the room with light. You get a better look at the figure. It seems to be a robot of some sort. Then the room is plunged into darkness once more, but one thing is seemingly making a light blue aura around you. You blink and in front of you standing one foot away was the figure, it's coruscating blue orb stares at you."Hello there. I am Persephone. And I will be your entertainer! Now let's start off with a bang!~" You feel a pain go through your chest. Looking down you see a crimson stain start to spread. Falling to the ground you lay motionless. It seemed death was inevitable.
Kudos: 1





	1. Persephone

Name: Persephone "Percy" Pentious 

Father/Maker: Sir Pentious

Percy was made to be a killer robot so Pentious could get more turf. But instead she befriends Cherri and Angel and they come to an agreement to split the turf evenly.

Hair: Black   
Skin: Golden  
Eyes: Blue  
(Body base belongs to Zombutts on DeviantArt)


	2. 1

Pentious was in his workshop making sure the idiotic chicken fetus's stay out of his way. He was working on something on something very important. "Thissss will be my bessssst invention ever! And I will be the mossssst feared demon in Hell!!!" He cackled. 

He placed the final piece to his creation. "Now to name you... What ssshall be your name...? Hmm if I had a daughter I would have named her Persssephone. Yesss that will be your name!" He pressed a button and the robot that had just been slumped over - her face looking down at her lap - started twitching and looked up.

The robot stared blankly at Pentious until a giant grin made it's way on her face. "Good day father. I am ready for whatever you need me to do." Pentious was ecstatic. "Good day Persssephone. You will be helping me get more turf. And you will be fighting for me." 

Persephone looked down at her hand as it suddenly made a Tommy gun appear. She looked at her father and nodded. "Yes Father! I want to make you proud!" Pentious couldn't help but grin. He knew she would be the best invention ever. "Now let's go introduce you to the eggs. They will be like your brothers." 

Persephone stood up stumbling about getting used to her legs and followed Pentious out of the room. "EGG FETUSSESS COME HERE AND MEET YOUR SSSISSSTER!" Then many Egg Bois surrounded her, giving her a look over. "Boss man what is she doing here?" Pentious looks at the Egg Bois with a bored expression. "Asss I sssaid ssshe isss your sssissster now." The Egg Bois cheered. Suddenly something came crashing through the window it looked like a pink bomb with a skull on it. 

It exploded. "HEY EDGE LORD! GET OFF MY TURF!!" Pentious suddenly hissed angrily. "That rotten brat again! Persssephone go get her!" Persephone did just that with her Tommy gun in hand. "On it Daddio!~" She then jumped out of the window. Crashing on to the ground dust and rubble getting thrown about from the crater Persephone's landing had made. A menacing blue aura was coming from Persephone's visible eye and music was playing quietly. She looked up and a crazy grin was on her face. "Time to play!~"

(Sorry it's short)


	3. 2

Crashing onto the ground dust and rubble getting thrown about from the crater Persephone's landing had made. A menacing blue aura was coming from Persephone's visible eye and music was playing quietly. She looked up and a crazy grin was on her face. "Time to play!~" 

Cherri and Angel looked at each other and held their weapons tighter. This wasn't Pentious this was a more feminine [figure](https://i.quotev.com/die5j4bujzpq.jpg). "Who the fuck are you? You aren't Edge Lord." Persephone looked at Cherri, "Nope!~ Today I'll be your entertainer!~ Now lady and gentleman put your hands together for..." Persephone was now visible. "Persephone Pentious!~" She then ran at them taking their weapons and crushing them. 

She throws a chain at Angel which grabs him and tosses him somewhere else. "Oh harder daddy.~" Persephone chuckles, making her voice more masculine, "Oh you wanna go harder. Baby I'll make sure you can't even walk straight!~" Angel's eyes widen and a grin appears, "Finally! Someone who get's my jokes!" Persephone again throws him somewhere else. 

Cherri kicks Persephone from the side, but it was ineffective. "What the hell are you?!" yelled Cherri who clutched her foot. "I am a robot!~" Angel who had gotten out of the chain walked up, "Hey why are you even fighting us?" "My father asked it of me! I want to make him proud!" Cherri and Angel looked up when Pentious cheered for Persephone. The two friends looked at each other and smirked. "Then how about we be friends?" Persephone froze and [tilted](https://steamuserimages-a.akamaihd.net/ugc/99476231543910428/DB60590B9B845A80C75D576EF990BB798A09389C/) her head. "You would like to be friends with your enemy's daughter?" Cherri and Angel shrugged nonchalantly. "Yeah sure you seem cool!" Persephone smiled. "Really? You both seem cool as well!" Angel placed one of his arms around her waist. "So what's your name again toots?" Persephone looked up at Angel, since she was a few inches shorter than him. "My name is Persephone." Angel chuckled. "Well we're just gonna call ya Percy for short."

Persephone looked at Angel and Cherri with sparkling eyes. "My own nickname? Yes I shall put that in my memory! So for now call me Percy!" From behind them Pentious stood there watching and coughed. "Persssephone you were meant to dessstroy them not befriend them!" Percy looked at her father and gave him puppy eyes. "Please father, you know I care deeply for you since you created me and I would fight and destroy any who harms you, but please allow me to be friends with them! I want to explore and learn more about Hell!" Pentious sighed patting Percy's head. "Go ahead. But you will visssit usss whenever?" Percy smiled and nodded enthusiastically. "Of course!" she tackles him in a hug. "Thank you!" Pentious then gets back in his blimp and flies off. 

Turning around Percy notices that only Angel is still there. "Angel! Where did Cherri go?" "Sugar Tits had to go off to take care of somethin' howz 'bout we go do somethin' fun?" Percy nods excitedly. "Of course! Can you show me around Hell? It is my first time out!" Angel chuckled until a pink limo pulled up. "Ugh not these broods... maybe they'll let you stay in this hotel project." Percy looks at the one that gets out of the limo who looks really pissed. 

Percy followed Angel into the limo. The drive was tense with the one Percy now knew is named Vaggie was glaring at Angel the whole time. As they started talking Percy looked at the other girl in the limo, Charlie. "Hm Charlie. If you have a dream don't let anyone hold you back. It's your dream and if anyone tries to drag it through the dirt, well it just means that they want to put you down so they can feel better about themselves. What I am attempting to say is that it's _your_ dream not another demon's dream." Charlie looked at Percy, hope shining in her eyes. "So do you think that it's possible for sinners to be redeemed?" Percy nodded, pointed out the window. "Look outside, there are sinners here that don't belong. But when they got down here they had to do the inevitable. Survive. They didn't want to be here. Some may have killed in self defense, others are children who have stolen because they were hungry or they stole food for their little siblings. There are also those who were used as sacrifices after being kidnapped by a cult. There are people here that committed a sin for it was their last option. And God punished them for that. But if they wish to be forgiven they must come to terms to what happened or what they did. For redemption will be found as it says in the bible '[For all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God, and are justified freely by his grace through the redemption that came by Christ Jesus. Romans three: verses twenty-three through twenty-four.](https://img.heartlight.org/overlazy/creations/686.jpg)' So yes I do believe it is possible." 

Soon enough Charlie tackled Percy. "Thank you! Thank you for believing in my dream!" Percy pat's Charlie on the back. "There is no need to thank me." With that they reached the Happy Hotel. Looking around in awe as they entered the building Percy couldn't help, but think that this place needed a bit of maintenance. As Percy stopped to look at some paintings a knock was heard at the door. Percy walked to Charlie's side and squeezed Charlie's shoulder. 

Charlie opened the door to find a very red man standing there with eyes closed, but when [the door opened so did his eyes](https://media1.tenor.com/images/0cfd0dddd3b4946fd6fcbc72b5020a1f/tenor.gif?itemid=15696871). "Hel-" Charlie slammed the door shut giving Percy a look. Opening the door again there he still stood. "lo!" Once again Charlie slams the door. "Uh Vaggie?" Percy stands by the door as Charlie walks over to Vaggie. "What?" "The Radio Demon is at the door." "What?!" "What do I do?!" "Well don't let him in!" Charlie looks towards Percy, who just gives an encouraging smile. Charlie walks over to the door and lets him in. They start talking and Percy walks over to Angel and Vaggie. "Who's Smiley over there?" Percy looks towards Angel. "He is a very strong demon who has defeated many Overlords, just when he had arrived in Hell." Angel looks back towards Alastor and chuckles. "He looks like a strawberry pimp." Percy looks at Alastor, "Hmm you are right Angel he does." 

Alastor starts humming and looking around as Vaggie talks to Charlie. Percy makes sure to watch his every move. Alastor soon makes eye contact with Percy. "Hello there my dear.~ Who are you?~" He grabs Percy's hand and gives it a kiss. "My name is Persephone, but you may call me Percy." She takes her hand away from Alastor. "How come I haven't seen you around the Pentagram before darling?~" "Well I was created just an hour ago." Percy walked away from Alastor and towards Vaggie and Charlie. "Vaggie believe in Charlie. She knows what she's doing." Charlie smiles at Percy. "Yeah and I learned one thing from my father! You don't take shit from other demons!" With that Charlie makes her way to Alastor. Telling him that he can stay and help, but it looks like Alastor had another idea. "So it's a deal then?" With that a green glow appeared and a strong wind pushed everyone back besides Percy. "Nope! No shaking! No deals! I... hmm... As princess of Hell and heir to the throne, I, uh, hereby order that you help with this hotel. For as long as you desire. Sound fair?" Alastor rubs his chin thinking, "Fair enough!" Alastor walked away and Charlie let out a relieved sigh. "Cool beans." 

Alastor walks around humming, "Now where is your hotel staff?" Charlie gives Alastor a nervous glance and looks towards Vaggie and Percy. "Oh you are going to be more than that!" He walks over towards Angel. "And what can you do my effeminate fellow?" Angel looks Alastor in the eyes. "I can suck ya dick!" A sound of mic interference is heard. "Ha! No." A soft giggle leaves Percy's lips. "Your loss." Alastor then walks away from Angel. "Well, this just won't do! I suppose I can cash in a few favors to liven things up." With a the snap of his finger, a new fireplace has replaced the hotel's worn down one as he approaches it and picks up alittle figure covered in soot, which then opens its eye and stares at the four behind him. 

The soot poofs off the figure. "This little darling is Niffty!" He drops [Niffty](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/6b/a4/24/6ba424b798a82113109a17430fc1a393.png) and she lands on her feet. "Hi, I'm Niffty! It's nice to meet you! It's been a while since I've made new friends! Why're you all women?" Suddenly she lifts Charlie up. "Are there any men here?!" Niffty then put Charlie down. "I'm sorry, that's rude. Oooh man, this place is filthy! It really needs a lady's touch! Which is weird because you're all ladies, no offense. Oh my gosh, this is awful!" Niffty starts zipping around. "Nope! Nope! Nope! Nope!" And an unsuspecting cockroach is stabbed with a needle. " _Nope_!" 

The five all turn when they hear another voice behind them. "Hah! Read 'em and weep, boys. Full Ho- whoa -tel? What the fuck is this?" The newcomer sees Alastor and growls "You!" Alastor just grins. "Ah, [Husker](https://pm1.narvii.com/7383/2aca375e647e44c2f38ed320e8434d7ef6793f00r1-717-1115v2_hq.jpg), my good friend! Glad you could make it!" "Don't you "Husker" me, you son of a bitch! I was about to win the whole damn pot!" Husker points at a table full of money which disappears. "Good to see you too!" Husker facepalms, "What the hell do you want with me this time...?" Alastor wraps an arm around Husker's shoulder, "My friend, I am doing some charity work so I took it upon myself to volunteer your services! I hope that's okay!" Husker gives Alastor an annoyed look. "Are you shittin' me?!" Alastor gives Husker a look that says 'do you think I'm joking?' "Hmm... No, I don't think so!" With an annoyed glare Husker shoves Alastor off of him. "You thought it'd be some kind of big fucking riot just to pull me out of nowhere?! You think I'm some kind of fucking clown?!" Alastor looks like he's trying not to laugh. "Maybe!" "I ain't doing no fucking charity job." Alastor suddenly appears behind Husker. "Well, I figured you would be the perfect face to man the front desk of this fine establishment!" He gestures to the bar. "With your charming smile," he pulls Huskers lips into a forced smile. "And welcoming energy, this job was made for you! Don't worry my friend," Alastor walks over to the bar, revealing the soles of his shoes to have deer prints. "I can make this more welcoming! ...If you wish." With a wave of his hand Alastor makes a bottle of "Cheap Booze" appear out of nowhere. 

Husker stares at the booze for a second, "What? You think you can buy me with a wink and some cheap booze?!" Husker grabs the booze and looks at it for a second, "Well, you can!" And just like that he starts drinking the booze. Percy was analyzing Husker because he just looked like a cat. Vaggie appears in front of the bar waving her arms. "Hey, hey! Hey, hey, hey! No! No bar, no alcohol! This is supposed to be a place that discourages sin! Not some kind of mouth, brothel, man cave!" Angel suddenly launches himself onto Vaggie. "SHUT UP! SHUT! UP! We..." He points to the bar. "are keeping this!" Angel suddenly slides himself to the bar and starts flirting with Husker. "Hey.~" Husker not amused and still drinking his booze says, "Go fuck yourself." Angel not giving up says, "Only if you watch me!~" Suddenly Charlie appears leaning over the bar holds her hand out towards Husker. "Oh my gosh! Welcome to The Happy Hotel! You are going to _love_ it here!" Husker ignores her hand and reaches for his booze. "I lost the ability to love years ago." Alastor and Charlie start talking and then Alastor out of no where starts singing. 

_♫ You have a dream! You wish to tell! And it's just laughable. But, hey, kid, what the hell?♫_  
♫ _'Cause you're one-of-a-kind! A charming demon belle!♫  
♫ Now, let's give these burning fools a place to dwell! Take it, boys!♫  
♫ Haha! Inside of every demon is a lost cause! But we'll dress 'em up for now, with just a smile!♫  
 **♫ With a smile!♫**_  
 _♫ And we'll chlorinate this cesspool with some old redemption flair! And show these simpletons some proper class and style!♫  
 **♫ Class and style!♫**  
♫ Oh! Here below the ground, I'm sure your plan is sound! They'll spend a little time, down at this Hazbin Ho-_

The front door is suddenly blasted off. Percy grabs Niffty before she gets hit by the door. Then Percy hears familiar laughing. It was her father's laugh. "Hah! Well, well, well. Look who it is harboring the striped freak! We meet yet again, Alastor!" Alastor tilts his head. "Do I know you?" Percy could tell that hit her father right in the ego and she growled at Alastor silently. The only one to notice was Angel who knew Pentious was Percy's father. " Oh, yes you do! And this time, I have the element of- SURPRISE! Ahaha! I'm so evil!" Percy notices Alastor clutching his fist, she suddenly is in front of Alastor and points a gun right at his forehead. "Now listen here you sack of red deer shit. You will not harm him or so help me I will shoot you right where that death mark of yours is." Alastor's eyes widen. "Okay my dear." Alastor backs away and Percy looks at her father and gives him a look that told him to go. Pentious was so proud of his daughter, but knowing what could happen he left.

Everyone was staring at Percy who turns to them. "What? He is my father." Charlie gives her an 'Oooh' look and nodded. Alastor changing the mood starts talking and walking to the hotel. "Well, I'm starved! Who wants some Jambalaya? My mother once showed me a wonderful recipe for Jambalaya. In fact, it nearly killed her! Hahaha! You could say the kick was right out of Hell! Ohoho, I'm on a roll! Yes, sir! This is the start of some real changes down here! The game is set! Now stay tuned. Hahaha...!" As the others went inside Percy had stayed outside and saw what Alastor did, she shrugged it off as an Alastor thing and followed the others inside not noticing as another [limo](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/EdR8I3YXYAE0oOI.jpg:large) pulls away.

* * *

Now who do you think this mysterious limo belongs to? I bet it's someone most hate after watching Vivziepop's Addict video.

Poor Angel Dust...

Well I hope you liked this chapter!


End file.
